


Jock to Nerd

by Castor_Raiden, ChubbinLovin (TinyBibliophile)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubstuck, Fatstuck, Homestuffed, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBibliophile/pseuds/ChubbinLovin
Summary: Dave, resident coolkid and star of Skaia High's football team, joins Sollux's DnD gang. His eating habits take a hit as a result of all the snacks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between myself and ChubbinLovin. The did Dave's sections, while I did Sollux and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave starting weight: 180
> 
> Sollux starting weight: 150

Dave had just been humoring Sollux when he agreed to join in on his DnD group. He hadn't honestly expected to enjoy it. Much to his surprise, it was actually really fun.

To say he looked out of place was an understatement. There were about four other players at their table, all a of varying degrees of fat and nerdy. Not that he was bothered; they all seemed cool by his standards. He was used to asshole dude-bros, thanks to his status as the football team's star player, so this was a nice change of pace.

“Dave, good of you to join us!” Sollux greeted. Sollux, while not the fattest person at the table, was certainly rather plump, his shirt clinging close to his gut. He sat at the head of the table with a DM screen in front of him. “You remember to buy your own dice this time?”

"Yup," Dave replied with a little thumbs up as he pulled up a seat next to Sollux. As per usual the guys had all pitched in in the snack department, and Dave would've been hard pressed to turn free goodies down. "So where'd we leave off?" he asked through a modest mouthful of chips.

Sollux’s friendly smile quickly shifted into a devious smirk. His signature red and blue shades flashed in the light as he adjusted them on his nose and checked his notebook, causing the other players to shiver at the chill down their backs. “I believe we were about to face a lich.”

"Sick, man," Dave chuckled, as if he knew what a lich was. Pulling his chair up closer to the table, he dug into the bag of chips again, mindlessly snacking as was a habit of his. There was a reason he didn't keep that shit at home, but what harm could it do? One cheat day a week couldn't hurt.

Sollux cleared his throat. “You all walk into the final chamber of the dungeon. There, sitting on a throne, sits the undead master of this place...” as the game went on, Sollux watched as Dave relaxed.

Snacking had gradually devolved into more or less stuffing his face the more into the game he got. He was enjoying himself though, so he couldn't be bothered. Even when the bag of chips had dwindled to nothing he just moved onto the next closest snack, and by the end of the night he couldn't believe how full he felt. The flat, toned skin of his stomach had rounded out just the slightest bit... he just hoped nobody could tell. It was fine: it was just one night of weakness.

Unfortunately, the next week’s session occurred the same night as Dave’s football practice. Sollux’s eyes widened when Dave showed up. “Thought you had football tonight.” He commented.

"Things were just starting to get good," Dave dismissed casually as he made himself comfortable, "no way I was gonna miss it. Skipping one practice won't kill me." Predictably, he was quick to go in for the snacks, though he told himself he wouldn't overdo it this time. Two bags of chips and half a pack of cookies later, he was proven wrong. Once again his weakness had gotten the best of him, his tummy tight and full under his shirt.

Sollux nodded. “Alright so let’s begin...”

The next couple hours passed quickly, and Sollux couldn’t help but notice how Dave was eating a lot more than the others at the table. “Shall I remember to bring more next week?” he asked.

Dave's face lit up with a soft flush at being called out like that. Shit. He didn't think anyone would notice. "Uh," he mumbled out with an awkward clear of his throat. "Yeah. Sure." He seriously needed to chill the fuck out with the snacking... still, despite feeling full, the more the game progressed the more he idly dug in.

After that, their weekly meetings became more and more frequent, going from one session a week to two, then three. And each one Dave proved to have even less willpower against his munchies than the last. Worse yet, football practice had started to take a backseat to his new hobby.

Sollux was amazed at how quickly Dave’s will had crumbled.

One day, he happened to pass Dave in the hall and noted that his jersey was draped over a noticeable bulge that jiggled as Dave laughed at some joke his teammate told.

Dave wouldn't acknowledge the way all his clothes were starting to feel a bit... tight. They'd just shrunk, that was all. If anyone else had noticed, they'd had yet to say anything about how his belly had softened, protruding over the waistband of his pants, or how his hips curved outwards into a rounded, vaguely plump ass. None of this was enough to dissuade him from their sessions, nor his binging on unhealthy snack foods.

Though Sollux did begin to insist Dave bring his own snacks after awhile, since feeding several rather plump boys was quite a pretty penny, even without factoring in a steadily gaining football jock.

Eventually Dave's poor choices caught up to him, in more ways than one. The first vaguely humiliating thing to occur was when the button of his jeans caved under his bulging gut during algebra. Frantically he'd looked around to make sure nobody had seen, then raised his hand to excuse himself to the restroom. Okay, there was no denying it now, he realized as he locked himself in the stall and gripping the subtle overhang of his belly.

The next thing was a firm talking to from his coach before getting unceremoniously cut from the team. He'd been skipping too many practices, and his new habits had started to slow him down on the field. Though the coach had conveniently left that part out.

Sollux comforted Dave about it in the next meeting. “Want something small and easy this time for your fighter, Dave?”

Dave just shrugged, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the loose hoodie he'd taken to wearing. Still, it couldn't hide the damage already done to his hips and his thighs. He wasn't fat, per se, not even really chubby yet. But he'd definitely filled out compared to his skinny, muscled former self. "It's fine," he responded, eyeing the snacks with a dull flush as he tried to resist their temptation. Someone had brought doughnuts... fuck. "Let's just drop it."

Sollux shrugged and started the game, directing the party to a message board for missions. He kept an eye on Dave as the table debated the missions.

After a while, Dave was able to relax and bit and start to enjoy the game. Then, whether it was conscious or not, he eventually decided this: fuck it, I'm already off the team so what the hell. He snatched up a doughnut and dug in greedily, and that was just the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gives in to his desires, and feelings are revealed.

Within a week he'd had to resort to wearing sweats to school. None of his jeans fit, and even his bulky hoodie couldn't hide the fact he was gaining weight. He'd started hearing whispers and snickers in the hallway, always turning his face cherry red as he tried to shrink in on himself, to no avail. He was too tall and too wide to ever go unnoticed.

Sollux didn't like seeing his friend so down in the dumps. "Never seen you this down before." he said, sitting next to Dave at lunch.

"Down?" he responded as casually as he could, but his round, pink cheeks betrayed him. "Why would I be down? Just got kicked off the team and I'm blowing up like a fuckin' balloon, but yeah, no. I'm hunky dory."

It was his own fault. He knew that. Moping around and eating his feelings was only gonna make it worse, but yet there he was. Food was good and he was weak. And officially on the chubby side. Even his sweats felt snug, and that thought made him squirm awkwardly in his seat, the bench creaking under his weight.

“You know, you were always so confident. That’s what made you cool, not throwing a ball around.” Sollux explained. A few of Dave’s old teammates lurked around, occasionally glancing over.

Dave avoided the gaze of his old friends, face burning as he shielded his face with one hand. "Yeah, sure," he said with a note of disbelief. "Pretty hard to be confident when people're looking at you like zoo animal." He sighed, picking at his food. "I'll be fine. It's just... different. And weird."

If he was honest, deep down he didn't think it was a bad different. He'd spent a few guilty moments in front of the mirror in his room, kneading and shaking his thick belly with a morbid curiosity, and honestly... he couldn't help but think it was kind of... hot. It was a strange divide, the way he felt at home versus at school with everyone's eyes on him.

“A zoo animal huh?” Sollux asked. “Then show them you’re still a lion!” 

The nearest of Dave’s friends, Jake, nodded and approached. “Yeah Dave. Just cuz you can’t be on the team doesn’t mean we don’t think you’re cool. I didn’t judge you when you started packing it on and I’m not gonna start now.”

As much as the phrase "packing it on" made Dave flinch a bit, he appreciated the sentiment. Was it really all in his own head? He supposed there would always be assholes no matter what he looked like. "... For real?" he asked a little hesitantly.

He thought again to how he'd taken such a guilty pleasure in how soft his new shape felt. Why did it have to be guilty, anyway?

Sollux and Jake nodded, the latter patting Dave on the shoulder.

Dave's smile was a little timid, his hand dipping thoughtfully into the pudgy around his waist. "If I'm honest," he began with a bit of hesitation, "it's doesn't feel awful." That was all he'd say on the matter, and he just hoped the way his cheeks flushed and the way his hands lingered against the flabby rolls didn't give him away. "Kind of a pain in the ass that nothing fits... my ass," he managed to laugh.

Jake laughed. “And what an ass it is! Sol, don’t you agree, chap?”

Sollux blushed and nodded. “It DOES look fine as hell!” he commented. “Tell ya what, how bout I take you clothes shopping?”

Dave had just expected them to laugh at his joke, but the response he got in stead made him blink widely behind his shades. Wait. They were... serious? Red bloomed in his cheeks as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Still, it made his heart kick a little in his chest, feeling a little more confident. "That would actually be really rad. I feel like a total slob just wearing sweats all the time. Besides..." He trailed off. Was he really gonna go there? "... They're starting to get small too."

Yeah. He went there. Nothin' wrong with testing the waters.

“Well I gotta go. See you soon!” With that Jake went back to his table.

The next day, Sollux met Dave at the mall, dressed in his usual tight black shirt and shorts that showed off his own modest rear.

Dave waved to Sollux before joining him, his hands slipping in the pockets of his hoodie. He really hadn't been kidding yesterday: the way his sweats stretched around his rear end should've been outlawed, the waistband digging underneath his muffin top. "So yeah, lead the way I guess," he urged, hesitating as he shifted his weight on his feet before continuing. "Then maybe we can hit the food court. I'm starving."

Yeah. Clearly he was wasting away, he thought sarcastically with a giddy little flutter in his stomach.

Sollux chuckled and patted his own belly. “Same here, but let’s get shopping!”

They made their way to the clothing store, where both boys immediately started browsing for jeans that had a prayer of containing Dave’s assets. “What size are your sweats?” Sollux queried.

Dave hesitated, almost not wanting to answer. "XL," he finally said as he rummaged through different stacks of jeans. "I never even thought I'd ever wear them, let alone outgrow them. But y'know. Here we are." He swallowed, glancing over at Sollux briefly. Was he flirting right now? Could this even be called flirting? He couldn't deny the little tingle he felt in his stomach just talking about how fat he'd gotten, and in just a couple of months.

“Might wanna get a couple you can grow into too.” Sollux didn’t even try to hide how he was openly staring at Dave’s rotundity. It truly was a sight to behold.

Dave's cheeks bloomed red, pausing and letting his mouth hang open for a second or two. Damn why the fuck did that turn him on. "Good... good idea," he stuttered clumsily, clearing his throat. "As this rate who knows how huge I'll get." This was officially past playful banter. Now with a few pairs of jeans in his arms, he nodded towards the dressing room. "Gonna go try these on."

Sollux nodded, plopping down in a chair nearby and fanning his face. Dave getting bigger had immediately put Sollux’s imagination to work. Subtly he crossed his legs and shook the rather hot images away.

After a moment of waiting, Sollux had pulled out his phone and was fiddling with it when the dressing room door finally opened.

They were too small. Dave walked out with a quick look around to make sure only Sollux was there. He'd buttoned the jeans, but it was clear the fit was poor at best. Now without his hoodie, it was clear he'd need new shirts too, judging by the way any fidget or squirm made the fabric ride up over his wobbling belly. "I thought for sure these would be big enough," he fumbled out, visibly flustered, if not a bit aroused. "They're like... double my old size."

Sollux flushed at the sight. “Wow. Um, okay. Be right back.” He darted away, returning quickly with a pair of 3XLs and 4XLs. “Try these?”

Dave took them, but hesitated before ducking back inside the changing room. "This is kind of ridiculous," he mumbled out, an undeniable purr in his throat as he pinched the bulge of his love handle that spilled out over the waistband of his pants. He met Sollux's eyes over the rims of his shades, swallowing thickly before slipping back inside to change.

Sollux crossed his legs tighter, squeaking slightly at the sight of Dave’s retreat. He hated to see him go but loved to watch him leave.

On his phone, Sollux’s party of nerds were playfully teasing him over his crush. One quick snap involving an acidic ancient copper dragon put an end to that. “Fine yes, I admit it!” Sollux told them. “I have a crush on Dave. But lbr, the whole damn school did!”

Dave came back in the new set of jeans, trying the 3XL first. The button wasn't nearly so strained, but it still wasn't the most comfortable thing ever. He paused for a second when he saw the angry flush on Sollux's face as he glared at his phone. "Everything okay?" Now he'd discarded his shirt altogether, for no other reason than to see Sollux's reaction. His hips and belly were accented with pretty little stretch marks, a set of perky breasts having replaced the firm pecs he'd once sported.

Sollux’s face turned bright cherry red as his jaw dropped. “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?” He blurted before clapping his hands over his traitorous lips. “I’m so sorry.”

Okay well. That happened. Dave flushed hotly, his hands fiddling together and squishing into his belly. He’d had his suspicions, but fuck, that was direct. "Sorry?" he managed to grin softly, giving a trepidatious glance around before gripping the lowest fold of his belly. "What for?" He gave the flab a little shake, the flush in his cheeks spreading down his neck at the sensation.

Sollux slowly lowered his hands, as his brain processed the fact that Dave wasn’t offended. “I... thought you only liked girls...” he admitted. “I’ve had the hugest puppy crush on you for a while now...” Sollux subconsciously played with his gut, rubbing at it.

"I just like hot people," Dave countered suggestively, his meaning clear. "Boys, girls, doesn't matter to me..." He watched Sollux's roaming hands wantingly. How far would he take this...? And in public no less?

“You just looked so hot and then I made you fat and you only got hotter...” Sollux rambled, tears visible once his glasses fell off from rubbing at his blue and red eyes. “I got you kicked off the team and...”

Wait. What? Dave blinked and swallowed. Sollux had...? He'd planned this? Part of him knew he should've been upset, but really, he couldn't help but find it hot. Then he realized Sollux was the one who was upset. 

Fuck. Shit. Don't cry. "I got myself kicked off," he insisted. "It's not your fault that I stuffed my face and skipped practices. Besides," he added, stepping closer until Sollux's face was just an inch or so from his fat belly. "This is way better than football."

Without warning, Sollux wrapped his arms around Dave’s body, pressing his face into the soft gut, still muttering his apology.

Dave all but melted as the way his belly molded under Sollux, shivering a little and sighing. "Don't be sorry," he mumbled dreamily, half forgetting where they were. Making sure nobody was in their line of sight, he squished his belly around Sollux's face with his hands and wobbled it tantalizingly in his grip. "You wanna help me change real quick?" he invited, subtlety flying out the window.

Sollux blushed again and leaned back, looking Dave in the eyes before nodding as he wiped his tears away. Sollux suddenly realized that this was the first time Dave had actually seen his eyes and quickly made to return his tinted glasses back to their place.

Dave stopped him before he could, looking awestruck. "Dude," he mumbled, "you should serve hard time for hidin' those pretty eyes." As if the even the score, hesitant as he was, he slipped his own shades off as well. "C'mon," he urged, tugging Sollux up and tugging him into the changing stall.

Sollux trailed behind, already hypnotized by Dave’s volcano red peepers. “You’re the one with pretty eyes,” he mumbled, locking the stall behind him.

Dave gave a little tug that forced Sollux to fall against his plump form. They were almost the same size now, he realized, but to his surprise he was the one who was just slightly bigger. The way their plush bodies melted together made him sigh a little. "I think I liked those 2XLs," he said pointedly. "And I know you did~."

Sollux flushed to his collar bone. “H-hell yeah I did!” He grinned. “You sure you want our first time to be in a dressing room at the mall?”

Dave swallowed heavily, his cheeks flushing darkly. "I just wanted some privacy," he assured him, guiding his hands to hold the full overhang of his belly. "I-... I mean. You know. I don't want someone to see us but... god I need you to touch me."

That familiar smirk appeared on Sollux’s face as he ran his his hands over Dave’s soft belly, feeling the weight of it before dipping toward Dave’s fly and squeezing a finger between flesh and denim.

“These are so very tight.” Sollux crooned. “Can hardly wait to peel these off...”

Dave breathed a soft, keening little moan as he felt Sollux's roaming hands. Every little touch and tease made his skin tingled and burn for more. "They'll only get tighter," he groaned back, fully admitting that conscious desire to get fatter and fatter out loud. Until then he'd kept it buried, but he couldn't help it any longer.

Sollux teasingly rubbed at Dave’s poor trapped hard-on. “You be the fattest and coolest guy around,” he cooed.

"Speaking of which," he panted softly, his thighs squeezing together around Sollux's hand, "I'm starving." Though it was kind of a struggle to change, the two of them taking up most of the stall's space. He needed a moment to fan his burning face and catch his breath before exiting and going to purchase the bigger jeans. As well as a pair of the 2XL for fun.

As they reached the register, Sollux stopped him. "No, no, my treat, remember?" he said. "Besides, you needed to get some shirts too. You can pay me back later~" Sollux added with a flirty wink before popping his glasses back on.

Dave's face had yet to face back to its natural color, still pinkish from their activities in the dressing room. He was in no position to argue, and all he could think about was filling himself up with food. They finished their purchase and left for the food court. Everything looked so good, and just the thought of how fattening any of the options would be made his mouth go dry.

"Pick out whatever you want, my dude," Sollux urged. "I can hear your tummy growling from here!"

Did he dare? "I want... all of it," he groaned guiltily, twiddling his fingers a little. "I just don't know where to start." There was a burger place, a taco restaurant, Chinese food... it all looked and smelled so good. He decided to start with a couple of burgers, the cashier giving him a sideways glance after he'd finished his admittedly gluttonous order. When the two found a table to sit at, the way his chair creaked under his wide ass made him shudder.

Sollux calmly paid for every bite before helping Dave carry his food to a table. "You sure you can eat all this? Gonna be murder on your waistline..." he commented teasingly.

Dave made a little squirm in his seat as he picked up a burger and started to unwrap it. "Here's hoping," he said simply as he took a bite and savored the taste.

Sollux slowly ate his own much smaller burger, his eyes mostly on Dave. It was getting harder and harder to believe that not too long ago he had been a star on Skaia High's football team. While Sollux still felt sorry for his part in ending that chapter in Dave's life, the ex-jock certainly seemed to enjoy this new chapter just as much! "So, Dave... you enjoying our DnD sessions so far?" Sollux asked.

Dave nodded, his mouth still full. Once he's swallowed he gave a proper response. "Yeah, the campaign's gotten really interesting." He didn't give himself the chance to elaborate as he bit into his burger again. In minutes it had disappeared, and he started digging into the next one.

Sollux chuckled. "Remember when you first joined in?" he asked, sucking on his soda. "You were so lost! Just like I was when I first started playing."

Dave chuckled a little bit, make his cute, chubby cheeks bunch. "Lost is an understatement." His second burger was gone soon enough too, and he dug into his large order of fries. He wasn't even close to being full. "A lot's changed since then."

Another understatement.

"Yup. Another thing we have in common? We've both put on a little weight since then!" Sollux laughed, patting his belly.

Dave flushed as he watched Sollux's belly jiggle a bit. He wouldn't even have noticed if he hadn't said so, but now he couldn't look away. "And somehow I'm still the bigger of the two of us," he laughed softly, somewhere between horny and humored. "I really have packed it on, haven't I~?"

"I'm still surprised at that," Sollux admitted. "Prolly cuz you're still working with that football appetite there."

Dave nodded in agreement. He'd had to take in a lot of calories as an athlete, only to burn them off, but now when he binged it all turned into a higher number on the scale. "It got out of hand pretty quick, huh?"

"Just a bit..." Sollux smiled and nodded back. "Keep eaten' like this and you'll be twice as big in no time!"

He swallowed thickly at the thought, disappointed to find all his food had been devoured already. He was still hungry too...

"Still hungry, piggy?" Sollux asked. "Don't get up, I'll be right back..." Sollux clambered to his feet and wandered over to the counters to make another order, giving his rear, packed as it was into his tight shorts, a quick shake for Dave's entertainment.

The little petname made Dave's face bloom pink as he tried to stutter out a response. Before he could Sollux was already leaving, making him swallow thickly as he watched his ass wobble tauntingly.

Sollux soon made his way back with another tray piled high with food. "Here ya go, piggy! Enjoy; it's all for you!"

Dave didn't need to be told twice, swallowing thickly as he started to eat his fill. About halfway through the mound he had to lean back in his seat and take a breather, rubbing his full belly softly. The bottom roll of his belly had started to lift his shirt up, and he tried in vain to pull it back down.

"You can't be full yet!" Sollux chided, moving to sit next to Dave and helping rub. "You still got all this left! Tell ya what, you finish this burger," he held it up as he spoke, "And I'll eat the rest, deal?"

Dave nodded, agreeing to those terms for admittedly selfish reasons. It didn't seem fair for him to get fattened up and Sollux get off scot free.

Not that Sollux had any complaints about this. He liked being fat and was proud of his gut. "Sides, I'm not full yet myself. And since you're not gonna eat all this..."

By the time they were ready to leave, they couldn't do so fast enough. They headed to Sollux's place, the 2XL pair of jeans heavy on his mind as he rubbed his swollen belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Sollux have some... quality time.

They made their way to Sollux's rather nice house where they spent most of their DnD nights. Normally, everyone would congregate in the basement for that, but this time, Sollux led the way upstairs and past the closed door marked "Mituna", where a steady beat of music could be heard.

"He won't hear us, will he?" Dave asked, not even bothering to hide the obvious. He'd been hard for a while and he craved Sollux's touch and his body. "I've... never exactly been the quiet type," he admitted warningly.

"Well, I'm way over at the other end of the hall," Sollux replied, pointing over at the door to his room marked with his name and a bunch of zero and one stickers. "Chances are he won't. Especially not with his music that loud."

Sollux opened his door and went inside, gesturing for Dave to come in with a wide sweep of his arm. "Welcome to my sanctum sanctorum!" he said theatrically. The room was large and fairly neat, with an expensive-looking computer decked out in red black and blue sitting on the desk, a keyboard in front, various sci-fi movie posters on the walls, and shelves filled with figurines and books. The bed was neatly made, with a honeycomb-patterned blanket, and an adorable large plush bee on the pillows.

Dave stepped inside Sollux's room, stifling a chuckle at the decor. "You're such a dork," he told the other affectionately, letting his hands melt into the other's chubby sides, hesitating only a brief, nervous moment before offering a tender kiss on the lips.

Sollux melted slightly. “Yeah but I’m your dork.”

Dave bit his lip softly, his heart thrumming and his hands fumbling nervously with the hem of his shirt. Maybe it was the intimate setting, maybe it was hormones, but he suddenly felt clumsy, giddy and fearful all at the same time.

Sollux gently took Dave’s hand and leaned forward. “Wanna know a secret?” he asked, removing his shades. “This is actually my first time doing... y’know.”

Dave blinked behind his shades, his mouth feeling dry. "Mine too," he mumbled softly, clearing his throat. "We'll just... I mean. Yeah. We can take it slow."

“Slow it is then,” Sollux agreed, before turning to his nightstand and opening the door. “But safety first!” he added, pulling out a box of condoms and lube. “Dad’ll drilled safe sex into me,” Sollux said in explanation.

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "Right. G-good idea." He started to struggle with his shirt, small around his fat, bulky frame. Every little squirm or jerk to get it off made his whole form shake and wobble, and by the time he'd managed to fumble the thing off he was red from his cheeks all the way down his neck.

“Bet you’re glad to have that off huh?” Sollux commented.

Dave nodded with a little huff, letting his shirt drop and playing idly, maybe nervously with his belly. "You're move, DM," he chuckled uncertainly.

Sollux grinned and slowly squirmed out of his own tight shirt. His pale-skinned belly pooled out into a muffin top over his waistband. “Roll for initiative, handsome,” he replied.

Dave smirked, stepping forward and placing his hands on Sollux's hips, relishing how his hands dipped into the supple skin. He leaned down to nuzzle into and gently kiss the other's neck, the closeness making their bellies squash together.

Sollux moaned, his hands ghosting around Dave’s waistband before blindly undoing the button.

Dave's thighs squirmed together in excitement, moaning softly against Sollux's neck as he found the other's button under his squishy muffin top.

Sollux squirmed as Dave pressed against him. “Fuuck...” He slowly shimmied out of his now-confining shorts, before pushing down at Dave’s pants.

Dave stifled a groan as Sollux worked at his pants, even the slightest shift making his hard-on ache with need. "Fuck, Sollux," he breathed, "c-can you...?" He hesitated, wondering what his reaction would be to his albeit strange request. "Fuck, will you... tease me? Like- you know-..." He stuttered, unsure of how to word it all. "Just talk to me about how fat I am," he finally blurted out, his cheeks reddening.

“You big ol’ piggy boy,” Sollux said in reply. “Lookit you, all huge and soft and flabby.” He poked at Dave’s gut as he spoke. “Used to be a fit footballer and now look.” Sollux gave him a jiggle. “Fatter than me and such little time too!”

Dave immediately melted, his knees actually knocking together a bit. His erection gave a stiff little twitch, a little keen of arousal squeezing its way out of his throat. "Oh fuck," he breathed, tugging Sollux backwards until they fell onto the bed. The way it groaned painfully under their combined weight made him shudder. "J-just like that..."

“Careful now piglet,” he teased, his dick tenting in his boxers. “Any bigger and you’ll break that bed to bits!” He kissed Dave on the neck, sucking slightly.

"Nnng," Dave moaned needily, his hips raising a little in an attempt for friction. He didn't know what was hotter, those taunting words or the delightful sensation against his neck. "F-fuck, Sollux," he sighed shakily, his hands gripping Sollux's rear to guide his hips. "K-keep saying things with your stupid sexy mouth... christ..."

“Begging?” Sollux’s grin stretched wider. “All that willpower and now you’re just a big... blob... of putty!” He bucked slightly into Dave’s belly.

Dave whimpered softly, wetting his lips and gazing at Sollux with hooded eyes. By now his shades were skewed on his beet-red face, eyes dilated and mouth all but watering. "Fuck," he gasped, bucking back and relishing how every thrust made his belly ripple and shake like jell-o. "J-Jesus fuck I got fat," he moaned delightedly.

With a swift hand, Sollux wrapped a condom around each of their groins, not stopping his taunting. “Yes you did. Hard to believe you the team star. You look like you’ve barely exercised a day in your life!”

Dave couldn't resist. He moved a hand to softly pleasure his covered dick, panting with light exertion. "Went from a-" he gasped for breath, his words broken up by pleasured mewls. "-a football star to a big fat doughboy..." He was more than double his original weight, and that thought alone made him groan again.

“That jersey of yours wouldn’t even come close to covering all this!” Sollux jeered, giving Dave’s belly a pat as he thrust once more.

Just the thought of his tiny jersey made a jolt of pleasure hit him, watching as his tummy jiggled under Sollux's touches. "Hard to believe I was so skinny," he purred in agreement.

“You were skinny?” Sollux asked jokingly. “Nah you weren’t skinny! There was always this big pig inside you begging to come out.”

Dave was massaging himself desperately by that point, biting down on his lip to muffle his pleasured noises. "K-keep going," he pleaded, not specifying whether he meant the teasing words or rocking motions. "I'm- fffuck, I-I'm close!"

Sollux leaned forward so his lips were at Dave’s ear. “Just a big ol’ fatty, Dave,” he whispered. “That’s all you’ll ever be, and you LOVE it, and you know it.”

Dave groaned softly at that, the pleasure he felt beginning to build to a peak. In mere seconds he'd come, his whole body wobbling meekly as he was wracked with ecstasy.

Sollux shivered as he came in turn before collapsing on to of Dave. “You are...” he panted blissfully, “so damn beautiful... you know that?”

Dave's heart fluttered a little when Sollux said that, his arms wrapping around his... boyfriend? "That's my line," he chuckled softly, kissing his lips.

“Sollux kissed back, his nose bumping into Dave’s. “How about my handsome boyfriend?”

Dave just smiled widely at that, his hands smoothing over Sollux's back. "Damn," he began sweetly, "it's like you're readin' my mind."

Sollux purred at that, snuggling as close as their bellies would allow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school for the new couple! Awkwardness ensues.

Over the next few weeks, Sollux and Dave's relationship grew stronger. Sollux had taken to wearing Dave's letterman, which didn't have much of a prayer of covering his belly, over his usual nerdy shirts around the school, much like that stereotype of a cheerleader dating the quarterback. He wasn't shy about initiating kisses, standing on his toes to peck Dave on the lips every morning before class.

Their bond with each other wasn't the only thing to grow either. Sollux had put on a good fifty pounds since their first time, bringing him to just above Dave's old playing weight.

Dave no longer carried his weight with shame or even shyness. Sure there were still those who looked at him funny or gawked and laughed, but by then he didn't care. Not when he was in a happy relationship and enjoyed his hobbies. (And that didn't just mean DnD.) He'd put on more weight still, a tall, looming figure in the hallway. No, he wasn't the star of the football team anymore, but the people who mattered didn't care.

Sollux had taken to buying several rather large geeky or nerdy referencing tees to fill Dave's closet. Not that Dave wore them some of the time, instead choosing to wear Sollux’s, which revealed a generous slice of his gut, such as the Star Wars one he had on today.

That day at lunch, Dave and Sollux were invited to sit with his old football crew. Dave obliged with only the slightest hint of hesitation. Most of his old sports friends were cool with his heavy gain, some even admitting they thought he looked pretty good (hot) this way. A few weren't so chill about it, but he decided in an instant that they could suck it. "Hey, sup guys?" he greeted as he took a seat, taking up a decent amount of space.

“Dave, Sollux!” Jake greeting, a big smile on his face. “Looking good, chaps!”

"You know it," Dave replied boldly as he made himself comfortable and began digging into his lunch. "How's it been?"

“Doin’ good,” another team member answered. “The guy Coach replaced you with is okay... but let’s be real, you were the best.” The team nodded in agreement.

Dave shrugged his wide shoulders, finishing off his mouthful before answering. "Yeah, but you know. It's just not me anymore." He could only hope they'd just accept that.

"We know bro, we know." The teammate patted Dave on the shoulder. "Looks like you've been eating well!" he added, lightly poking at Dave's soft bicep. "Sol, what on earth have you been feeding him?"

"In a word?" Sollux replied, leaning on Dave as he took a bite of his own lunch. "Whatever he wants, whenever he wants! It just happens to be a whole lot!"

Dave managed a little laugh, shrugging off the touch playfully. As long as it was all in good fun they could say what he wanted. Dave's only response to Sollux's explanation was a big bite of his lunch, as if to prove his point.

The group joked around for the rest of lunch hour, Dave leaving to go get a refill once. When the bell rang, they all bid farewell and headed back to class. Sollux held Dave's pudgy hand all the way to class. "You sure you wanna sit in one of those tiny little desks, babe?" Sollux asked, a worried expression on his face. "You remember what happened last week."

"I don't have another option, do I?" Dave asked indifferently. How could he have forgotten? He'd gotten good and stuck, his ass alone about twice the width of the seat itself. And those stupid attached table tops... they pressed into his protruding belly with a vice grip, his muffin top making it hard to take notes or do anything that required desk space, really.

Sollux kissed Dave on the cheek before they entered the room.

Surprisingly, in Dave's usual spot, there was a larger desk and a bench for him to sit on. Sollux cocked his head, before looking over at John, who smiled and nodded.

Dave nodded his thanks before taking his seat in the new desk. It was definitely more comfortable, that was for sure. The tabletop didn't dig into his big belly quite so tightly, and the seat was much wider. Plus, he thought with relief, this one didn't feel ready to collapse under his weight.

John nodded back, before passing Dave a note that read “I need to talk to you after class.”

Sollux, sitting on Dave’s other side, quirked an eyebrow as he looked the note over.

Dave shrugged to Sollux, unsure himself what it was John wanted. He folded the note up and stuck it in his pocket until after class was over. Then he met John in the hallway.

John rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, this is awkward to say but... my dad wants your permission to date yours.” He said bluntly.

Sollux blinked twice, dumbfounded. “John could you... repeat that?” he asked.

John huffed and rolled his eyes. “My dad. Dave’s dad. Dating.”

Dave was quiet for a minute, dumbfounded. When had that happened? "My permission?" he asked with a hint of an amused smile. "What does he need my permission for?"

“I think it’s sorta like asking a girl’s dad for permission to date her or something?” John answered with a shrug.

Dave shrugged again. "I mean, yeah., sure. As long as I don't have to hear them goin' at it at three in the morning," he joked wryly, fitting his hands into his pockets. "Far be it from me to get in the way of two middle-aged men finding romance in the twilight of their lives."

"Agreed," Dave snorted casually. "So. Yeah. Tell him I said it's chill, I guess."

“Can do my man!” John grinned his overbite grin and patted Dave’s shoulder before heading off to his next class.

“Well that was weird.” Sollux stated bluntly.

"Weird's an understatement," Dave agreed, but still he shrugged his large shoulders in indifference. "But you know, whatever. If two old male paternal figures wanna get it on who am I to say they can't?"

“Fair enough,” Sollux admitted. “You wanna go see that new Star Wars movie after school?” he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chap's a bit incomplete atm, but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging! So please, enjoy!)

"Is that even a question?" Dave asked, raising a brow playfully. Honestly he'd see any movie for that theater popcorn and a box of those cookie dough candies.

“It’s a date then!” Sollux smiled and kissed Dave’s cheek before walking off to his next class.

He could feel the envious stares of most the school’s female student body, due to how he of all people had essentially snatched Dave from their clutches (even if the Dave they wanted had dissolved into a rather rotund young man).

Dave accepted the kiss happily before making his way to his own class. Of course he'd noticed the jealous stares, but he paid them little mind. If anything, it just boosted his previously damaged ego, bit by bit. Yeah, he was fat, and he was still the hottest guy in school.

He and Sollux met after school to head to the movie theater. Dave could already taste those buttery morsels crunching in his mouth. If he was honest, it wasn't even the movie itself he was excited for.

Sollux held Dave’s hand as he paid for the tickets. Frankly, he was more happy to simply spend time with his boyfriend than he was to see the movie.

“Two large popcorns and cokes, one thing of skittles and cookie dough candy please,” he recited to the concession stand clerk.

Dave flushed softly and nodded, giving Sollux's hand a squeeze as they exited the movie theater. As promised they stopped for ice cream with no small amount of flirting in the meantime. Then they headed for Dave's house.

Nowhere near the size of Sollux’s own home, it wasn’t that far between the theater and the school. Sollux looked around at the place.

Dave lead the way to his bedroom, perhaps a little to eager to find some privacy. He was sure Bro and Dirk weren't home, but he still didn't want to risk it.

Sollux trailed behind. “Your place looks nice!” he commented aloud, as he peeked into Dirk’s room. Scattered around messily was a pile of robotic chunks. “Dirk likes his robots, huh?” Sollux stated, interested.

Dave nodded with a little roll of his eyes. "They get scattered all over the house too, but whatever."

Sollux followed Dave into his room. It was about what he had expected, a couple high school football trophies on the shelves, a poster or two showing teams Sollux didn’t know or much care to know. But the grand majority of the room was a tribute to Dave’s growing nerdiness. Dungeons and Dragons figurines were clustered around the neglected trophies, movie posters were beginning to cover up sports ones.

Dave gestured around. "Welp, breathe it in. This is the monster you created," he joked simply, nudging Sollux's shoulder gently. "But anyway..." His hand slipped around Sollux's waist and gave his love handle a little squeeze. "What did you have in mind, sport?"

“EEP!” Sollux squeaked at the squeeze. “Well remember what I did to you last time?” he asked, sitting on Dave’s unmade bed and pulling his glasses off. “How bout you do that to me?”

Dave smirked a little, coming close to loom over Sollux and lean in close. "Sure I won't squash you?" he teased, raising his eyebrow up just slightly. "Or is that what you're hoping for?"

Sollux bit his lip and blushed. “You threatening me with a good time, big guy?”

Dave leaned forward more until Sollux was forced onto his back, Dave's huge belly squashing and molding around his form. "Maybe," he chuckled lowly, rolling his hips forward a little.

Sollux whimpered under the pressure, feeling his dick twitch. “Can I... get outta my pants?”

"I dunno," Dave teased, "can you?" He grinded into him once more before letting up and relieving himself of his clothes, giving Sollux the chance to do the same.

Sollux quickly stripped down nude and laid back down, his head on Dave’s pillow.

Dave laid back down on Sollux, shivering in delight at the feeling of direct skin contact. He started rocking his hips, letting his hands roam over Sollux's chest and the soft padding of his belly.

“Not gonna tease me?” Sollux asked, hands on Dave’s shoulders. “Or are you just a big ol softie?”  
Dave smirked softly, his hands digging a little roughly into his boyfriend's thick love handles. "I thought you were chubby before," he began, drawing his words out into a silky drawl. "But now you're downright fat... how's it feel to be so round and soft, huh? You seem to like it on me."  
  
“Feels good,” Sollux replied, his eyes half-lidded. “So soft and warm. We won’t be needing sweaters this winter!”

"We keep goin' at this rate, we won't even need long sleeves!" Dave smirked, pressing into Sollux a little harder as he spoke. "Look at you. I thought I was in shape before, but you? There's no way in hell you were ever as skinny as you were in those pictures in your pad!"  
  
Sollux thrust upward as best he could. "Keep going..." he whined, feeling his dick swell and poke into his flab. "So close..."  
  
"So close, eh?" Dave repeated. "I lasted longer than you our first time, as I recall. You're so huge you can't even reach downstairs anymore, can you?" He could feel it pressing sharply into his gut as well.

"I tried," Sollux whined. He was so close he could almost taste it. Sollux grabbed at Dave and pulled him down hard, making a loud moan as he finally released all over Dave's belly. Sollux let go and relaxed, one arm and leg draped off the edge of his mattress as Dave rolled off. His bare and sticky tummy rose and fell with each breath.

"Wow..." Dave commented after he caught his breath. "just... wow."

"Yeah... " Sollux nodded. "Y'know we keep growin' like this... we won't be able to do that anymore!"

"You wanna stop gainin'?"

"Not" -Sollux yawned, his tongue curling up at the tip- "not yet..."

"Aww, someone looks ready for a nappie!" Dave commented teasingly, before breaking into a yawn of his own. "Damn contagious yawning..."

The pair squirmed to get under the covers and make themselves comfortable, the bed creaking as they did so, eventually ending up with Sollux snuggled against Dave's back. Both were clearly exhausted, as Sollux quickly drifted off, his nose filled with the smell of Dave and Dave's faint strawberry shampoo. Dave smiled to himself, grabbed the remote to his bedroom light from the nightstand and flicked it off before drifting off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier-Bro's not an abusive pedo in this fic, just a single adult who happens to be Dave and Dirk's uncle, probably should have read a book on parenting, and can make enough money to feed two teenage boys with one of them being a former HS football player turned fatty.

Sollux gradually woke up, still tangled around Dave’s back, his gut pressing against the larger blond.

Dave let out a little yawn as he awakened."Enjoy your rest, Sleeping Beauty?”

“I sure did Handsome,” Sollux replied smoothly. “How bout you?”

"You have no idea how hard it is to get any shuteye in this house. I slept like a fuckin' baby.”

Sollux could hear the rock music thumping from across the wall in Dirk’s room. “I guess we tired each-other out if we could sleep through that!” Sollux chuckled.

Dave shrugged as he sat up. "Eh, I guess I'm used to it by this point. Still not as loud as one of Bro's late night parties." He went to reach for his shirt, but decided against it at the current moment.

“Shower?” Sollux suggested, getting to his feet and stretching.

"It's at the end of the hall if you wanna hop in." Dave stood up, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose. "Just don't use too much of my body wash. It's not cheap to smell this fresh.”

"I'd ask if you wanted to shower with me, but..." Sollux patted Dave's belly bending over to slip his jeans on, and consequently giving Dave a peek at his butt.

"Yeah, as hot as it would be to share a hot, steamy shower together in an act of manly passion, the bathroom is pretty small." Dave picked up his phone. "How about you get washed up, and I'll order us some grub. We can stay in tonight and get some quality gaming time in. Any preference on food?”

“Can we order pizza?” Sollux asked. “I love ham pepperoni and pineapple.” With that, Sollux meandered down the hall into the bathroom.

As Dave had revealed, it was indeed fairly small. He started up the warm water and eased himself inside the tub

Dave ordered two large pizzas: one with ham, pepperoni, and pineapple per Sollux's request; and one with pepperoni, chicken, and bacon for himself. He also requested an order of cheesy bread and a 2 liter of soda. Surely that would be enough for the two of them after taking snacks into consideration.

Several minutes passed before Sollux, now clean and with damp hair, strolled back into Dave’s room. “Shower’s free, big boy!” he commented. “I think your brother has his music up too loud to hear me. Probably turned up when we were doin’ the nasty.”

Dave gave Sollux a pat on the back. "Glad to see you didn't pull a Taft and get stuck in the tub. If the pizza guy comes before I get out, don't get all chummy with him just because he has food." He winked before heading down the hall.

“No promises!” Sollux called back as he slipped his shirt on and pulled out his phone to fiddle with.

Dave took plenty of time to go through his grooming routine, as usual. As he stepped out and slipped into his underwear, he figured now would be a good time to show off just how much he's grown by stepping on the scale. He recently bought a new one to accommodate his recent gains. However, he was faced with a glaring issue as he stepped on. "Hey, Sollux?" he shouted from the bathroom. "Care to step in here a sec?”

Sollux put his phone away and squeezed into the bathroom. “Yes Dave?” he asked. “Oh, you’re checking your weight?”

"Haha, yeah. But you see..." He drifted off as he looked down, his face a bit flushed. "I can't actually see the number.”

“Alright, let’s see here...” Sollux crouched down to look at the scale. “Looks like... you’re 280!” Sollux stood up and patted Dave’s shoulder. “Way to go!”

"Oh shit. Have I really put on 100 pounds since we met? Geez, I've let myself go." He felt shocked slightly hearing himself say it. "You sure have been good to me.”

Sollux laughed. “And we both know you love it! Now scooch over, lemme see mine.”

Dave moved aside to let Sollux on. Surely the two of them had to be similar in size, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing about how large the number could be.

Sollux stood on the scale and waited a moment before the device beeped at him, displaying the number 240. “Wow, I’ve gained 90 pounds since our first game!” He grinned and patted his gut proudly.

Dave was impressed. It was hard to imagine Sollux ever being 90 pounds lighter, but it was sure fun to think of him fattening up. "Can you believe this? What happened to us?" As he mused the thought, the doorbell rang.

“We started playing DnD,” Sollux replied, digging his wallet from his pocket. “I’ll go pay for the grub, you can finish getting dressed and/or admiring your gut.” With that, Sollux left, but not before gently pinching Dave’s generous rear.

Dave decided to be a bit of a tease. He slipped on one of his size L shirts and a pair of pants he was certain fit a few inches ago. The pants button was painfully pressing into his waist, and the pants themselves were a tight squeeze, but it was worth it to get a reaction out of Sollux.

Sollux paid the pizza boy-a nervous-looking young man in burgundy red and shut the front door. He carried all the food up to Dave’s room and hip checked the door open. “Hey cowboy I got the-“ He froze at seeing his boyfriend’s choice in outfit, a blush rising swiftly up his neck and across his cheeks, jaw dropping.

Dave turned to Sollux, striking a not-so-subtle pose. "Looks like somebody's a bit tongue tied. I can't imagine why.”

“Didn’t we... just finish?!” Sollux asked. “Not that I’m complaining but dayum.” Sollux carefully put the pizzas down on a nightstand before tackling Dave in a kiss and a hug. “I’m gonna make you pop out of those jeans, you know that right?” Sollux whispered in his ear.

"Oh, my sweet summer child. You don't just finish with a Strider." Dave got weak in the knees as Sollux kissed him with those soft, honeyed lips of his. "I can't wait to see the look on that dorky face of yours as soon as that button goes flying," he whispered back.

“Be sure to get a picture, my chunky cowboy,” Sollux replied, before releasing his hug. “Now, we gonna be stereotypical nerds and pig out while gaming, or nah?”

"I have more pics than you'll ever know, just ripe for sending you while you're out in public." He laughed softly. "Nah man, I wouldn't embarrass you like that. I'm gonna grab some snacks from the kitchen, and we'll get started.”

“Alrighty, I’ll start up the game.” Sollux nodded as Dave left. God he had a wonderful laugh, Sollux thought to himself as he booted up Dave’s Xbox.

Dave rummaged through the kitchen, grabbing whatever he could find for the two of them to graze on into the early hours. One bin full of chips, cookies, and candy later, he made his way back to the room and placed it next to the pizzas. "I think this might be enough.”

“We’ll find out!” Sollux replied. “So, what game we playing?”

Dave shrugged, reaching for a slice of pizza. "I'll let you choose. If I'm going to kick your ass, I might as well let you pick your poison." He took a bite, moaning ever so slightly as it entered his mouth.

“Mmm... how bout some Halo?” Sollux suggested, plopping the disk in the tray. “I can say I’m pretty good at this!” He rolled his eyes at Dave’s noises. “Trying to distract me already, are ya?”

"Good choice, broseph. I can't wait to whoop your ass eight ways to Sunday." He followed up his first slice of pizza with a sip from the soda bottle before reaching for a second. "Trust me, you'll know when I'm trying to distract you.”

"We shall see," Sollux replied, taking his own bite as the menu music started up. "Mmm so good..." he muttered.

A few rounds of Halo, a box of pizza, and plenty of teasing later, Dave was really starting to feel the strain on his waistline. "Oof, these are really feeling tight. I might just burst." He opened a bag of chips and shoveled some into his face.

Sollux glanced briefly but refused to let himself be distracted. Ignore the boner, Sollux thought.

Dave had been keeping tabs on Sollux all night. His shades were great for masking his peripheral vision. While he was mostly paying attention to just how gluttonous his friend could be while gaming, he caught on to the fact that Sollux was getting flustered. Time to go into overdrive. He grabbed the last breadstick from the box and shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could, lifting his shades to make sure Sollux knew he was maintaining complete eye contact.

Sollux glanced at Dave again, watching the ex-jock’s swollen gut from the corner of his eye. He felt his dick twitch in his pants as Dave swallowed the breadstick and whined quietly.

Dave was ready to go in for the kill.He munched on a couple more chips and puffed his stomach out slightly, causing the button on his pants to fly across the room.

Sollux flinched at the loud POP and stared at Dave's belly bulging out of its confines. His face went almost as red as the faint red marks the waistband of Dave's pants had left. The tent in Sollux's pants was clearly evident. "God you are so hot." he stated bluntly.

Dave panted slightly as his pants burst open. He unzipped the fly, allowing his pale, doughy flesh to spill out over his lap. He took a glance over at Sollux and his quite obvious erection. "I know we've been playing games for a while now, but I'd really like to take that joystick out for a spin.”Sollux's response was to slam the pause button, drop the controller, and fumble at the front of his jeans. "Oh dear god yes, PLEASE." he begged. Sollux crawled over to Dave and tugged at the larger boy's pants.

Dave was more than happy to peel those tight clothes off. As hot as it was to be a flirt, they were starting to leave marks, especially as the night went on. "Wow, I didn't know that a chubby nerd like you could have such high sex drive. I sure hope your crotch dragon is ready for my mouth dungeon.”

Sollux made a keening noise as he gently tugged Dave's head down, gently pressing a kiss to the top. "You'd be surprised," he replied, before tugging his underwear off and away.

Dave placed his mouth over Sollux's dick, starting slowly at the tip and increasing in speed as he went deeper. Even with all the food he'd crammed into his face today, this was by far the best thing he'd put in his mouth by far. Just as his hands were full of blubber and his mouth full of phallus, the door came swinging open.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi Dirk!
> 
> (detailed mutual blowjob inside))

“Hey Dave, have you seen my-ohgodmyeyes!” Dirk clamped his hands over his eyes.

Sollux flinched as Dirk screeched.

Dave got up and started swatting Dirk away. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?!Jesus..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, that was a mood killer.

Sollux whined as Dave pulled away. “Thanks Dirk...” he muttered.

“Just wanted my screwdriver back, sorry!” Dirk answered apologetically, snatching the tool from the dresser and locking the door before shutting it.

Dave finally sat back down next to Sollux. "Well, I don't know about you, but that just harshed my mood.”

Sollux pouted. “Yup.” He sat back up. “Wanna play more Halo and forget that ever happened?”

"I think that's for the best. I'm going a lot more chips to repress this." Dave slipped on his underwear, but he would be damned before he put anything else on.

Sollux nodded in agreement. Removing and tossing his shirt onto the bed carelessly, he grabbed his controller and resumed the game, gulping down another cup of soda.

Dave couldn't help but to rest his hand on his belly, giving it a bit of a jiggle in between rounds. "So, have ever thought about having like... I dunno,a feeding session?”

“Once or twice, I think,” Sollux answered, gazing at Dave in curiosity. “You... wanna try one?” he asked.

"I mean, it could be fun." He finished off yet another package of cookies. The snack box was starting to look pretty barren. "Maybe we could do something special with it, like almost like one of our campaigns. But I don't know how that would work out.”

“Neither do I,” Sollux finished off his pizza. “We could try one I guess.”

Dave let out a belch. "This really has been a great day. I feel pretty damn lucky to have somebody as adorkable as you.”

“I can say the same to you, big guy!” Sollux replied, before emitting a louder burp. “Oof, that felt good!” He patted his stomach. “If you had the opportunity to go back to football, would you do it if it meant you’d lose me?”

Dave didn't take long to ponder the question. "You know what? No, I wouldn't. Sure, the attention was nice, but ever since I started hanging out with you and the rest of our crew, I've felt less pressure. It's like I can just be chill and let it all hang out, both figuratively and literally.”

“You are just...” Sollux began, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck. “A perfect human being!” He finished, kissing Dave full on the mouth.

Dave leaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Sollux's back and grabbing his butt with the other hand. If anybody was perfect, it was certainly him.

It wasn’t long before Sollux toppled over, pulling Dave with him. “Eep!”

"I can't believe after having my eye on you for so long, that we're finally here." He pressed against Sollux, really taking in their collective softness. "I just never knew that 'here' would involve us being a couple of blobs.”

“It’s not like either of us is complaining about that,” Sollux pointed out. “You clearly enjoy being a hot as hell fatty!” He squeezed back, loving the feel of Dave’s massiveness squishing against him.

"Yeah, you've got that right." Dave started tracing his fingers across Sollux's stretch marks. "Were the opportunity yours, how big would you make me?Don't worry, I won't judge.”

“Given the option?” Sollux asked. “Maybe... around 500, maybe more?” he offered. “Frankly, you could be the size of this room and still be completely smitten!” Sollux finished.

"Damn, you are one kinky bastard." Dave blushed at the thought of it. "Just imagine it. Me getting out of breath all the time, just chilling in bed while you take care of me, eating enough to feed a family for a week. I might even say that would turn me on.”

Sollux squirmed. “Me rubbing your giant gut after you’re finally full, big enough to eclipse me from the right angles...” his boner swiftly returned and Sollux gently tugged at Dave’s underwear. “That’s just... so hot.”

Dave couldn't help but to pop a boner of his own. "I could be your personal mattress at that point. Just lying there like some kind of beached whale. And you would love every last moment of it.”

Sollux whipped off his glasses and looked Dave right in the eyes. “If you don’t get those gorgeous lips of yours around my dick right this second cowboy I swear to god…”

Dave smirked. "Have at me, ya filthy animal.”

Sollux immediately stripped off his undies and inverted himself, wrapping his hands around Dave’s cock.

Dave felt a chill run down his spine. Sollux was pretty damn good at this for being a first (well not really) timer.

Sollux reached up and grabbed a pair of condoms from Dave’s nightstand, tossing a flavored one up near Dave’s head before wrapping the other around Dave’s cock snugly.

Dave figured if they were going to try this again, they might as well do it the safe way this time. He rolled the condom down Sollux's shaft with relative ease.

Sollux nodded and pumped his hands up and down along Dave’s shaft, slowly at first but picking up speed as he continued.

Dave couldn't help but to let out a low moan. The combination of arousal and fullness was like a jolt of lightning bringing him to life.

Sollux decided to do something he hadn’t before: lightly lick Dave’s penis. The strawberry flavored condom felt weird against his tongue, but not unpleasant, so he did it again.

Dave couldn't handle the tension. "Just get in there already. Treat it like it's a popsicle and just go to town!”

With that, Sollux took as much of Dave into his mouth as he good and sucked.

"Yeah, that's the ticket... O-ohh, that feels pretty fuckin' good." Dave felt like he was having an out of body experience. "Keep it up, big boy.”

Sollux could feel his tongue investing this strange new object in his mouth, trailing along it. He moved his mouth up and down on Dave, all the while knowing he would never be able to enjoy strawberry ANYTHING the same way ever again-in a good way.

Dave squirmed a little as he was being fellated, causing his fat to jiggle. He was just glad his dick hadn't gotten swallowed up by his mass.

Sollux felt Dave cum in his mouth and reflexively swallowed before allowing Dave’s dick to slide out of his mouth. “Your turn cowboy!”

Dave was impressed by Sollux's performance. "I'm not sure if I can beat that showing. You act like you know your way around a phallus, my good sir.”

“And that was my first time actually giving a blowjob too!” Sollux said probably. “I’m sure you’ll be just as good!” He lightly rubbed the belly in front of him.

Dave assumed the position, licking the head of Sollux's cock slowly in a clockwise rotation. After assuring sufficient stimulation, he licked up and down the length of the member repeatedly, leaving no part untouched.

Sollux shuddered at the sensation and gently gripped Dave’s stomach thrusting his hips forward.

Dave finally wrapped his mouth around Sollux's length, bobbing up and down rapidly. He wasn't focused on theartificial lemon flavor of the condom as much as he was just absolutely sucking the hell out of this fat nerd's cock.

Sollux moaned and bucked again. “Oh yeah... that’s the ticket... keep going!” he panted.

Dave started really getting into it, making almost primal noises as he made his way up and down. As fun as it was to receive a blowjob, it was much more fun to give one.

Sollux keened loudly as he came in Dave’s mouth, his load filling the condom (as the music next door went up even higher). He panted and slumped into Dave, burying his face in the expanse of fat.

Dave was absolutely exhausted. "I can't believe that just happened." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Fuck, I'm tired.”

Sollux lifted his head slightly. “Let’s clean up and get to bed,” he suggested. “I don’t think our backs will thank us if we pass up here, or that your Bro will be able to lift us.”

Dave nodded as he grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. "And this time, I get to be the big spoon.”

“That’s fair.” Sollux took a tissue and help clean Dave’s front and stripped off the condom. “Have I told you lately that you’re amazing to look at?”

Dave slipped his underwear back on before climbing into the bed. "I'm not as amazing to look at as you are. You're like the poster dude for 'Chunky Dorks Monthly'. They oughta sign you up for the May photo on their calendar.”

Sollux folded up the empty boxes and tossed them in a garbage bag. “Me? You’re like the star model for ‘Jocks Gone Wide’!” He laughed before joining Dave on the creaking mattress.

Dave wrapped his arms around Sollux and his heft. "One of these days, we're gonna end up breaking this bed, and it's going to be the hottest thing ever.”

“You bet your ass it will!” Sollux could almost picture it as he pressed his back against Dave.

"Let's get some rest, and tomorrow I'll make us breakfast." Dave turned out the lights and gave Sollux a quick kiss on the neck.

“Night sweetheart,” Sollux replied, smiling at the kiss.


End file.
